1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automatic white balance control apparatus for use in a camera apparatus such as a video camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have conventionally been proposed various types of automatic white balance control apparatuses for use in video cameras or the like. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. JP-A 60-74892 discloses an automatic white balance control apparatus which converts two color difference signals R-Y and B-Y into digital values to store in a memory, calculates average values of these digital values stored with regard to the respective color difference signals, and controls gains corresponding, respectively, to the red and blue color signals such that the above average values become equal to predetermined reference values, respectively.
However, an automatic white balance control apparatus of the above-described type suffers from the following disadvantage. When there is a subject of a monochromatic color other than white in the taken picture, the color of this subject fades. This is because the color information of this monochromatic subject is used also as information for the white balance control.